


Проклятье и призрак

by Tykki



Series: Призраки и реальность [2]
Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проклятье такого рода - просто ужас как удобно, когда нет подходящего партнёра под рукой. Или есть?<br/>Примечания: действие происходит в том же варианте постканона, что и "Продолжая жить", но раньше по времени.<br/>Предупреждения: "секс" с призраком.</p><p>Бета: [Рыжий] Призрак</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проклятье и призрак

Алекс просыпается, чувствуя, как буквально горит всё тело, от лица до кончиков пальцев ног. Сон был подвида эротических кошмаров, и она рада из него вырваться, но он сейчас не самая её большая проблема. Самая большая проблема уже заявила о себе за то время, пока она спала мёртвым сном после возвращения с задания.  
Ох-хо-хо. Тут даже ледяной душ не поможет. Ну вот так обязательно было базировать этот ритуал на магии плодородия? Теперь благодаря этому такое состояние – хоть на улицу беги кого-нибудь снимать…  
Дерек появляется в изножье её кровати нежданно-негаданно, да и, пожалуй, не вовремя. Всё в бушующем организме Алекс кричит ей, что вот он, её выход, и будь перед ней сейчас живой человек, она бы наверняка на него уже накинулась, заткнув голос совести и разума.  
Но призрак ей всё равно ничем не поможет.  
\- Ты не в порядке, - с некоторой неловкостью замечает Дерек.  
\- Как ты догадался? – выдыхает она с иронией, глядя, как он ёрзает, сидя на её кровати. Где-то за свою жизнь он понабрал пуританских замашек, так что вопросы секса вечно для него были неудобной темой. Несмотря на насыщенную личную жизнь, говорить он об этом не любил.  
\- Действие так и не проходит? – интересуется Дерек, наклонив голову. Алекс смотрит, видя каждую деталь – чуть завивающиеся волосы, расширившиеся глаза. Сердце оглушительно стучит в груди, и страшно жаль, что при жизни у них с Дереком так и не дошло до постели. Жаль по многим причинам – но сейчас ещё и потому, что она упивалась бы такими воспоминаниями, удовлетворяя себя сама.  
\- И не пройдёт, - как можно ровнее отвечает Алекс. – Я влезла в ритуал, потому что надо было его нарушить как можно скорее, и риски знала. Многие из африканских видов магии вообще очень чувственны, и этот не был исключением. Надеюсь, колдуну послужило утешением, что часть проклятии я всё-таки поймала.  
\- Что планируешь делать? – глядя в сторону, спрашивает он.  
Она фыркает.  
\- А что тут можно сделать… Я не любительница случайных свиданий, а ты, уж прости, мне не помощник. Видимо, попрошу тебя уйти и, гм, сама справлюсь.  
\- Мне казалось, что такая магия требует присутствия партнёра…  
Это правда.  
\- Значит, на это просто уйдёт больше времени и попыток, - упрямо отвечает Алекс. Ей стоит больших трудов поддерживать этот разговор, потому что возбуждена она уже болезненно, и стоит ей пошевельнуться, как в теле разгорается пожар. Затвердевшие соски трутся о ткань ночной рубашки, а между ног, судя по ощущениям, вот-вот начнёт сочиться на простыню. – Я всё равно не пойду искать кого попало, я же сейчас и вампира не узнаю, если встречу. Дерек, будь добр…  
\- А если я всё-таки помогу? – перебивает он.  
Предложение чуть не заставляет её застонать в голос. Но каким-то чудом она ещё способна соображать, так что говорит:  
\- Как? Ты призрак, а не демон, чтобы быть способным…  
\- Ну, не совсем так, конечно, - с лёгким смущением хмыкает он. – Но… возможны импровизации. Я… - честное слово, если б он мог, он бы покраснел, - могу войти в тебя в буквальном смысле этих слов.  
\- Одержимость? – не понимает Алекс.  
\- Нет, - качает он головой. – Совсем буквально.  
Она не понимает всё равно, но ей уже плевать. Надо сделать хоть что-нибудь, пока она ещё не рехнулась.  
\- Давай, - быстро соглашается она. – Что бы ты ни задумал, я тебе доверяю.  
Дерек оказывается рядом и прислоняется лбом к её лбу.  
\- Если бы я был мог просто снять проклятье…  
Алекс сжимает зубы, усилием воли заставляя себя убрать руку от собственной промежности. Отвечать она уже не в состоянии.  
Дерек обнимает её, и это немного помогает, даже если не кажется похожим на прикосновение человека. Но всё равно Алекс хочется плакать от всё возрастающего возбуждения.  
А потом он входит в неё – действительно буквально, просто совмещаясь в пространстве с её телом и на несколько секунд задерживаясь в нём так, что она чувствует покалывание с внутренней стороны кожи. В любое другое время это было бы жутко, но сейчас Алекс не мыслит такими категориями, и всё-таки это Дерек, Господи, Дерек, ну как можно было потерять понапрасну столько лет и сказать что-то друг другу уже только в самом конце…  
Она захлёбывается криком, когда оргазм скручивает её судорогой, из глаз брызжут слёзы, но это не от боли, ох нет, совсем не от боли. От настоящего секса такого пронзительного удовольствия Алекс не испытывала ни разу.  
Ей требуется несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя. Дерек снова сидит в изножье кровати и вопросительно смотрит на неё, ожидая вердикта. Почти оскорбительно то, что выглядит он всё так же аккуратно, призрак он там или нет, в то время как Алекс сейчас в полнейшем раздрае.  
Но, кажется, у них получилось.  
Алекс тратит ещё несколько секунд, чтобы в этом удостовериться, а потом, тяжело дыша, говорит:  
\- Проклятие снято. Спасибо, Дерек. Правда.  
Хм, хорошо, возможно, она в такой ситуации тоже толком не знает, что сказать.  
Дерек улыбается с той толикой смущения, которая всегда ему очень шла.  
\- Я рад, что тебе лучше.  
Алекс прикусывает язык, чтобы не ляпнуть что-нибудь этакое в ответ.   
\- Мне лучше, - в конце концов говорит она. – И, извини, не подумай, что прогоняю, но мне бы сейчас в душ…  
\- Понимаю, - кивает он. И исчезает.  
Она встаёт, опираясь на кровать, и идёт по направлению к ванной комнате. Зажигать свет не хочется, но надо, и Алекс наконец видит себя в зеркале над раковиной. Да, выглядит она именно так, как представляла.  
Она протягивает руку и касается стекла. Отражение смотрит на неё со слабой улыбкой.  
\- Я и моя сумасшедшая жизнь… - бормочет Алекс.


End file.
